


Это...

by Terquedad



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, CHENSOO - MY BABIES!, ChenSoo, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Angst, M/M, this is a mess
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Чондэ совершенно точно уверен, что он не кот. Кенсу не согласен.





	Это...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754646) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Любимому мужу. Я вынашивала этот перевод год. Он неидеален, зато от всей души)) Надеюсь, тебе понравится эта милая, глупая история

_Этот маленький засранец получит._

Чондэ не знает, что именно, но точно получит.

Свидание начиналось так мило и обходительно, и без неприятного запаха чужого тела, как в прошлый раз. 

Сбежать в самом начале - не на это рассчитывал Чондэ, когда мечтательный Чунмен из биологического класса пригласил его в фантастическое итальянское кафе пару недель назад.

Но, внезапно, семь голосовых сообщений. Меньше чем за час. Все – бессвязный, пьяный бред.

(Чондээээ, Ким Чондэ! Ты все еще на свое… сое... свидании…Знаешь, ты отменил нашу пит… пятничную ночь кино. Но поди не знаешь, коты ж ваще не смотрят фильмы. Но я не зло-.. зл…зли…злот, кот! Хаха, ты огромный кот, котенок, котяяяаааа, котяя… Это Кенсу, кстати, перезвони, как получишь сообщение)

Наверное, Чондэ должен был это предвидеть.

Он оставил Кенсу в общежитии наедине с третьим пивом. Недобрый знак, на самом деле, учитывая, что кое-кто настолько отстал от жизни, что обычно предпочитает чай алкоголю. Чондэ даже сказал, что уже хватит, но Кенсу лишь отмахнулся, бормоча что-то про сложный тест по химии. 

«Итак, я почти готов свернуть ему шею», – думает Чондэ, пока бежит через вход в общежитие, старательно заменяя ворочающееся в груди беспокойство раздражением.

Он открывает дверь в комнату, которая выглядит так, будто там Мамай прошелся. Его сосед, повернувшись спиной, напевает какую-то бессвязную фигню, копаясь на полке с посудой. Сковорода с грохотом летит на пол, по пути сбивает чашку, и она разбивается о паркет. 

– До Кенсу! – Чондэ позволяет двери захлопнуться, наслаждается тем, как Кенсу подпрыгивает, роняет кастрюлю и разворачивается. Он теряет равновесие, пьяный в стельку, и еле удерживается на нетвердых ногах. Смотрит рассеянно и смущенно, но глупо улыбается.

– Кт…Кот! Ты вернулся! Я счу…сук…скучал!

– Заткнись, – Чондэ фыркает, продолжая старательно злиться, и проходит в комнату уперев руки в бока. – Я только что сбежал со свидания с Ким Чунменом потому что мой лучший друг – заноза в заднице – не переставал мне названивать. 

Кенсу хмурится в ответ на тон Чондэ, но ничего не говорит. Нетвердой походкой подходит к шкафу и достает упаковку макарон. 

– Кажется, я никогда не слышал, чтобы ты так много говорил. Еще, если честно, я не понял большую часть твоих сообщений. Кроме того, что ты думаешь, что я кот и злишься на меня за это?!

– Ты да, – лепечет Кенсу невнятно, вытаскивает пакет с макаронами, рассыпая их по всему полу. 

– Ты огромный кот. 

Чондэ решает пока это игнорировать. Важнее убедиться, что Кенсу не уничтожит всю их еду. 

– Какого черта ты творишь?

– Готовлю лингуине, – Кенсу изо всех сил пытается запихнуть лапшу в кастрюлю вместе с парой носков. – Коты любят лингуине.

–«Люблю лингуине», – думает Чондэ не без раздражения. Он мог бы есть лингуине вместе с Чунменом прямо сейчас. 

– Что происходит? Насколько ужасен был твой тест по химии? Я спрашивал, стоит ли мне остаться, но ты и разговаривать со мной не захотел.

– Ты даже не взял куртку, – невпопад бормочет Кенсу, указывая на джинсовку Чондэ, аккуратно сложенную на его кровати.

Как она туда попала?

– И что?

– Ты разве не знаешь, что коты тоже могут простудиться? Ты вес…всед… всегда забываешь. Чунмен пришел и даже не напомнил тебе. Тебе нужен кто-то, чтобы напоминать.

– Кенсу, что ты делаешь? В нашей комнате нет плиты, это кондиционер.

Он подходит и старается забрать кастрюлю у Кенсу, который пытается устроить ее на воздухоотводе. 

– Нет, коты не должны готовить.

– Кенсу, я не кот.

– Котята тоже не должны.

Еще один рывок и Кенсу вроде как забивает на пасту, зато хватает противень и с такой силой пытается засунуть его в вентиляцию, что Чондэ искренне боится, что он все погнет.

– Это так не работает. Это не плита, прекрати! – Чондэ борется с ним теперь за противень, но Кенсу держит крепко и изо всех сил дергает на себя.

– Плохой котенок, ода… отад… отдай!

Терпение Чондэ лопается, он отпускает противень, так что от неожиданности Кенсу отступает назад.

– Я не гребаный кот!

Кенсу замолкает, и Чондэ думает, что наконец-то достучался до него, но он, подозрительно прищурившись, говорит: 

– Именно так кот бы и сказал.

– Ради всего свят…

Кенсу, прикрываясь противнем, как щитом, отступает назад, и прежде чем Чондэ успевает договорить, ему приходится прыгнуть вперед, чтоб тот не споткнулся о пару ботинок. Чондэ ловит его как раз вовремя, хотя приходится приложить усилия, чтобы удержать Кенсу, обхватив за талию, и не упасть вместе с ним. Поднос с грохотом падает, когда Кенсу обнимает его за плечи. 

– Ты прекратишь это кошачье дерьмо? – Чондэ сжимает его крепче и легонько встряхивает. – Я знаю, ты любишь котов, но серьезно…

Кенсу кивает, мычит в знак согласия, широко раскрытыми глазами рассматривая лицо Чондэ.

– Да. Я лю-ю-ю-блю котов, – тянет он, икнув.

Протягивает руку, чтобы убрать локон со лба Чондэ, запускает пальцы в его волосы и поглаживает. И это приятно, было бы, если бы Чондэ не думал, что Кенсу пытается гладить его, как котенка.

– Мне кажется, я влюбился в них. Знаешь. Очень сильно, на самом деле. Так сильно, что порой больно. 

Пьяное выражение лица Кенсу сменяется на что-то нечитаемое, глаза прикрыты, взгляд плывет. Чондэ пристально смотрит на него в замешательстве. Когда Кенсу становится еще ближе, он на мгновение теряется, не понимая, к чему все идет. Но Кенсу просто падает лбом на его плечо.

– Хочу сап… нужно ммм… спать… в объятия мур… Морфея, – бурчит он в футболку Чондэ, прежде чем поднять голову и посмотреть на него хихикая. Чондэ нестерпимо хочется закатить глаза, но он держится.

Как нелепо. 

– Хорошо. Вали спать, тебе это необходимо, – он отпускает талию Кенсу, убедившись, что ноги нормально его держат, и наблюдает, как он бредет к кровати.

Кенсу тянет свой свитер вверх, открывая чудесный вид на спину, на перекатывающиеся под кожей мышцы, но путается в нем головой. 

«Вау», – усмехается Чондэ про себя, спеша на помощь.

Порой у него возникало неуместное и совсем неплатоническое желание посмотреть на стриптиз в исполнении Кенсу, но он даже представить себе не мог, что до этого дойдет.

Они с трудом наполовину стаскивают свитер с плеча.

– Ты не отвора… отводишь взгляд как раньше, – радостно выдыхает Кенсу, когда им удается освободить его голову.

– Что?

– Раньше… когда ты делал вид, будто не смотришь, как я переодеваюсь…

«Блять».

– А я делал вид, будто не замечаю, что ты смотришь…

– Н-не понимаю, о чем ты, – бормочет Чондэ, игнорируя покрасневшие уши, думает, как отвлечь Кенсу, пока тот борется со своей майкой. – Кстати, о котиках. Я не кот. С чего ты это вообще взял? 

– Тогда как ты объяснишь это? – строго говорит Кенсу, протягивает все еще запутанную в майке руку, чтобы ткнуть в уголок губ Чондэ. – Т-такой мил… мур. И кудрявый. Как котенок.

– А это, - он указывает на руки Чондэ, - слад… лапки.

– А ты придурок. И почему я твой друг?

– Друг? Нет, – хмурится Кенсу и неистово мотает головой. С майкой вокруг шеи выглядит довольно смешно. – Ты не д-должен быть моим другом, нет… Или другом Чанеля, у него вообще аллергия на кошек. 

Чондэ даже не пытается не закатить глаза в этот раз. Кенсу, наконец, избавляется от майки, но вместо того, чтобы лечь в кровать, внезапно разворачивается в сторону ванной. Чондэ бросается за ним, и в следующее мгновение старается сдержать рвотные позывы, наблюдая, как Кенсу выплевывает содержимое желудка в унитаз.

– Кенсу! – взволнованно говорит он и падает рядом на колени.

– Ох, а… – Чондэ гладит его по спине, чувствуя под ладонью лихорадочно горячую кожу, пока Кенсу выворачивает наизнанку.

Кенсу ничего не говорит даже после того, как его отпускает. Сидит, прислонившись к стене и смотрит прямо перед собой, пока Чондэ смывает все в унитаз и ищет полотенце. 

– Ради всего святого, зачем ты так напился? Я не видел тебя таким пьяным с тех…

Он замолкает и оборачивается, понимая, что Кенсу смотрит на него.

– С той ночи. С тех пор, как мама, – тихо заканчивает Кенсу. В полумраке ванной комнаты не понять, какие эмоции кроются в его взгляде.

Чондэ ничего не говорит, просто смотрит в ответ. Подается вперед, стирает пот со лба Кенсу. Идет налить стакан воды. 

Тишина давит.

– Чунмен правда отличный парень, – говорит Кенсу, и первые за весь вечер его голос звучит тихо и мрачно. – Разве нет?

– Да, но почему…

Кенсу не позволяет ему закончить, встает на подгибающихся ногах, отмахивается от попыток Чондэ помочь вернуться в комнату. 

Чондэ не хочет отпускать его так легко, настойчиво пытается помочь с оставшейся одеждой. Кенсу засыпает еще до того, как Чондэ успевает снять с него обувь. Чондэ сидит и смотрит на него, пока не чувствует, что его тоже клонит в сон.

Он убирает волосы со лба Кенсу, со вздохом ложится рядом, и прежде чем заснуть, чувствует чужую руку на своей талии.

***

 

Он просыпается с головной болью, чувствуя, как теплые пальцы перебирают его волосы. 

– Лучше перестань меня гладить. 

Пальцы внезапно замирают, и Чондэ открывает глаза, смотрит на смущенного Кенсу, который беспокойно ерзает на простыне.

Молчание затягивается.

– Я… хм… Я сделаю завтрак.

– Нет, – Чондэ протягивает руку, останавливая его. – Ты не подкупишь меня своими вафлями с корицей. Расскажи, что за чертовщина вчера произошла? Почему ты был достаточно туп, чтобы так напиться? Ты, тот, кто никогда не пьет. И что это был за бред насчет меня – кота? Из всех дурацких событий, что с нами происходили, это было самое идиотское.

Кенсу выглядит донельзя смущенным, сразу краснеет. Смотрит в сторону, неловко трет рукой шею. 

– Ничего не знаю, помнишь, ты как-то сказал, что Чанель должно быть вампир?

Он не ведется, игнорирует слабую улыбку Кенсу и его:

– Прости.

–Чондэ трет лицо ладонью, стараясь стряхнуть остатки сна.

– Прости, я… Я не знаю, о чем думал прошлой ночью. Я не хотел пугать тебя, – он нащупывает руку Чондэ, неловко ее сжимает. – Спасибо, что позаботился обо мне.

– И….ммм… Насчет кота, – он прочищает горло. – Это что-то из детства. Помнишь, когда моя семья только переехала в соседний дом и ты ходил за мной по нашему двору?

Теперь наступила очередь Чондэ смущаться от воспоминаний о начальной школе, выпавших зубах и зацикленности на новом соседе. Зубы выросли, слава богу, а вот зацикленность…

– Сначала я это ненавидел, но мама сказала, что это мило. Смеялась над тем, как ты держался за меня все время, звала тебя моим котенком. Думаю, вчера я как раз об этом вспомнил.

Чондэ не знает, что ответить на это, еще и его телефон начинает вибрировать прежде, чем удается хоть что-то придумать.

– Это, наверное, Чунмен. Я ему перезвоню.

– Нет, не надо, подожди… – Кенсу ловит Чондэ за руки.

– Я был расстроен вчера вечером, – он больше не может сдерживаться. – Смотреть, как ты уходишь с Чунменом… Кажется, это выбило меня из колеи. Слушай, я хотел бы, чтобы было еще что-то, что-то более серьезное.

Он замолкает, и Чондэ с удивлением наблюдает, как на обычно спокойном лице Кенсу сменяются эмоции. Что-то оседает горячим комом в желудке Чондэ. 

– Но это все, что я могу сказать в свое оправдание.

А потом он подается вперед, кладет ладонь на щеку Чондэ и целует в губы. 

Губы Кенсу теплые и мягкие, именно такие, какими их представлял Чондэ в пять, двенадцать и семнадцать лет. Он почти сразу приоткрывает рот, позволяя языку Кенсу скользнуть внутрь и украсть его дыхание. 

Он чувствует, как невероятное тепло распространяется от их губ, ниже, глубоко в груди. Так приятно, что кажется, он и правда может замурчать. Когда поцелуй прекращается, приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы оторвать взгляд от губ Кенсу и посмотреть в его глаза.

– Ты должен делать то, что хочешь, можешь перезвонить Чунмену. Но я правда надеюсь, что ты не перезвонишь.

Чондэ требуется время, чтобы прийти в себя. Осознать, что он наконец-то знает, как звучит голос Кенсу сразу после поцелуя. Один взгляд в его глаза, полные надежды и беспокойства, и Чондэ тает, снова дергая парня к себе. Телефон, весь мир забыты. Потому что здесь все, что ему действительно нужно.

Когда, намного позже, Кенсу, наконец, вытаскивает его из кровати, обещая завтрак и еще больше поцелуев, Чондэ идет за ним на общую кухню, обнимает со спины пока он готовит.

Он утыкается в шею Кенсу и удивляется, что тот бурчит что-то вроде «надоедливый» и «приставучий», но крепче прижимает руки Чондэ к своей талии. 

– Итак… насчет котят, это странно.

– Пожалуйста, не начинай.

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарии от автора оригинала:  
> \- Чондэ - гигантский кот. Временами.  
> \- Комментарии - это лучшее, что может случиться с автором.  
> \- Отстойно описываю эмоции.  
> \- Точно не знаю, что случилось с мамой Кенсу.


End file.
